El Dragon que le Valio!
by TheDevilZero
Summary: Esta es una parodia, que se basa en una parodia, que se basa en otra parodia, que se basa en un anime, que se basa en un manga, que se basa en una novela ligera, que se basa en...SOLO LEANLO. TWO-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos mi querido publico. Aquí esta la historia de Tricion/Comedia que les había prometido hace tiempo. Es una versión mas rara de lo que normalmente están acostumbrados. Ademas de que no seria una historia larga.**

 **Zero: Tambien queremos decirles que este es el ultimo fic del año. Pues estaremos de fiestas y no tendremos mucho tiempo hasta e de Enero.**

 **Devil: Sin mas disfruten de esta extraña historia.**

* * *

El Dragón que le valió.

¿Cuánto había pasado?...

8, tal vez 10 meses más o menos…

La verdad ya no me importa.

Ah, sí déjenme presentarme mi nombre es Hyodo Issei, actual Sekiryuutei, el salvador del inframundo, héroe de las facciones, el vencedor de la lucha contra Trihexa, bla bla bla...eso y rey del harem...no, perdón Ex-Rey del Harem.

Muchos se preguntarán el porqué de eso. Bueno pues han pasado casi 4 años desde que solucionamos todo lo referente a lo de la Brigada del Caos, Qliphoth y todas sus células y más.

Rías y Akeno van a la universidad, creo que van en su tercer años si no me equivoco, allí necesitaron asesoramiento y dos de sus sempais se ofrecieron a ayudarlas, por ende pasaron mucho tiempo juntos hasta que un día esos tipos las invitaron a salir y por ende ya saben...

Asia, Irina y Xenobia también van a la universidad, allí conocieron a unos chicos de intercambio que vinieron de Italia, como ellos vivían cerca del Vaticano eran muy religiosos, empezaron a hablar y luego paso lo inevitable...Se volvieron novios, eso mismo sucedió con las demás chicas.

Jaaaaaaaaaa...eso me dolió bastante, eso mismo paso con las demás chicas y debo decir que justo cuando pensé que algo bueno sucedía...todo se fue a la chingada.

Ahora mismo me encuentro en mi nueva casa, si, como oyeron, con los ingresos ganados de mi serie El Oppai Dragon, gane bastante, lo suficiente para vivir cómodamente por...no se tal vez 1000 años. Me compré una casa de dos pisos con las paredes de un color marrón rojizo y tejas marrones, además de un jardín de buen tamaño con una piscina, el lugar está bien amueblado, reposaderas para la piscina, un bar en la sala así como todo lo que alguna vez podría necesitar, sala de entrenamientos en el sótano, así como un sauna.

Básicamente una casa muy lujosa...pero estoy solo, vivo sólo, aunque este a sólo unas calles de la casa de mis padres, mi vieja casa, no puedo evitar sentir la soledad.

Tal vez se pregunten que paso con mis amigos, bueno cada uno durante la paz han estado ocupados, Kiba y Gasper tienen trabajos de medio tiempo, Azazel no tengo ni idea, Sirchez que ya supo lo de Rías, se sintió mal pero por mi petición no le dijo a sus padres, pues ellos seguían pensando que cuando terminemos la universidad nos casaríamos. Sairoarg estaba ocupado con cosas del Clan Bael, al igual que Arthur que estaba en Inglaterra, Bikou estaba con Son Kuwong y Saji era maestro en la escuela de Rating Games.

Luego de que ellas me abandonarán me mude a mi casa, desde que me mude aquí creo que toque fondo...Ahora me deje la barba, es como la barba de un leñador pero como de 20 cm. Me volví Vegetariano y me metí a clases de yoga...creo que viviré muchos años así...

DING DONG.

Es el timbre creo que voy a abrir.

\- Ya voy!-Dije.

(Tercera Persona.)

Afuera de la residencia de Issei se encontraba una bella joven de alrededor de 20 años de edad, con un cuerpo de infarto, pechos copa D, labios rosados, ojos azules y una cabellera plateada que llegaba a media espalda. Llevaba una camiseta blanca ajustada, unos vaqueros azules, botas marrones y encima una chaqueta corta de color verde oscuro. Esta era Valeria Lucifer, el actual Haukuryuko, rival jurado del Sekiryuutei y todo eso.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en frente a la puerta de la casa de su rival e interés amoroso secreto Hyodo Issei. Se preguntarán cómo fue pues verán los dragones respetan el poder y digamos que ella al tener un Sacread Gear tipo dragón es en parte dragón. Y Hyodo Issei es el único que la ha vencido, por ello ella el único capaz de ser su compañero. Pero debido a las otras chicas no pudo acercársele pero cuando se entero de lo que hicieron las chicas ella estaba furiosa, habría eliminado a cada una de no ser por Issei.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la saco de sus pensamientos. Allí en la puerta se encontraba su rival y amor Hyodo Issei, cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió al verlo, se había dejado crecer el pelo y la barba, parecía un león con todo y u una melena descuidada, llevaba una camiseta blanca, encima una camisa a cuadros, unos shorts y unas sandalias, estaba ojeroso y se veía algo descuidado.

\- Oh, hola Vali pasa...

Vali paso a la casa la cual estaba en su mayoría a oscuras, cuando llegó a la sala vio a Issei tirado en el sofá junto a un pack de cervezas y platos sucios.

\- Bueno...bienvenida a mi guarida...

Vali estaba mirando todo el lugar, incluso vio una mancha cerca de la cocina que se movió hasta ocultarse en el lavado. El lugar era francamente un desastre. Y no podía dejar que el siguiera este camino de auto destrucción.

\- Es todo...-Se acercó a Issei y le dijo- Levantate, necesitas ayuda e iremos a un centro de asistencia para que la recibas.

\- Aaaaaaggghhhhhhhhh.- Se quejaba en castaño.

\- Vamos Issei...-Vali comenzó a jalarlo hasta que cayó del sofa.

\- Bien… voy a ir.

Así se levantó y acompañó a Vali hasta un edificio de paredes blancas y con muchos salones de ayuda, entre ellos alcohólicos anónimos, problemas de adicción y vondage...si un centro de ayuda.

Vali arrastró a su rival hasta un salón donde estaba un cartel que decía...

Taller de auto-ayuda y de motivación personal.

Vali tiró al castaño y lo hizo sentar a la fuerza en una de las sillas vacías del lugar y se colocó detrás de él.

El castaño ahora pudo tomar una mirada más detallada del lugar, era una habitación de blancas paredes con un ventanal que abarcaba casi toda la pared.

Había cerca de 4 sillas, además de la del instructor que tenía el pelo largo y negro y vestía ropa de colores...ósea un puto hippie.

Había un tipo que parecía un viejo con mucha barba y de cabellos blancos, estaba cubierto por un pocho y casi no podía abrir los ojos. Había otro tipo que le faltaba el brazo derecho y la pierna izquierda, tenia el pelo rubio en una trenza y parecía no tener más de 15 años. Y por último estaba otro sujeto que parecía muy enfermo, estaba escuálido y cargaba con sigo un poste de metal con suero medico.

Osea...esto es una mierda. Y lo fue aún más cuando el Hippie hablo...

\- Buenas a todos...hijos de la tierra mi nombre es Rocío de Luna. Y soy su motivador personal...

Issei no estaba escuchando al hippie. Estaba más escuchando la conversación que tenia con su compañero que ha estado tratando de animarlo desde hace semanas sin éxito, incluso le comento del aprecio que le tenía Valeria hacia el y este no hiso nada, también el dragón a estado tratando de frenar el veneno del corazón por la traición de las chicas.

 **\- [Que bajo has caído socio...]**

\- (Callate...)

\- **[No eres ni la sombra de lo que eras...y pensar que estas así solo por unas hembras]**

\- ( Draigg...cállate no sabes de lo que hablas..)

 **\- [ ¿Que no lo se?. ¿Piensas que eres el primer portador que pasa por un mal de amores?]**

\- (...)

 **\- [Dime Hyodo Issei... ¿Seguirás siendo una sombra de lo que fuiste?]**

\- No...-Decía algo inseguro y con voz baja.

 **\- [¡¿Dejarás que este pequeño tropiezo de detenga?!]**

\- No.

 **\- [¡¿DEJARÁS QUE ESTO DICTE TU VIDA?...¿SEGURAS AHÍ TIRADO ESPERANDO A QUE EL VENENO EN TU CORAZÓN TE MATE?...¿SEGUIRÁS SIENDO VEGETARIANO Y HACIENDO YOGA?!]**

-¡NO! - Esto lo dijo en voz alta y todos los de la sala se le quedaron mirando.

 **\- [ENTONCES SAL Y DEMUÉSTRALE AL MUNDO AL NUEVO HYODO ISSEI, EL MÁS PODEROSO SEKIRYUUTEI DE LA HISTORIA!]**

\- **¡SIIIIIII!**

En eso Issei se levantó de golpe de la silla. Sus ojos ahora eran de color verde, tenían la pupila rasgada y se podía observar un fuego en su mirar que desde hace tiempo no lo tenía.

Todos en la sala se le asustaron por el repentino arrebato del castaño. Y el primero en hablar fue el Hippie.

\- Valla señor Hyodo me alegra que allá podido tener su revelación...me gustaría saber si podría compartía con la clase- El Hippie fue callado súbitamente por un golpe en la cara. Cortesía de Issei.

\- No! Cállate Maldito Hippie!. Escúchenme todos ustedes están en la mierda, y yo también, pero ya no, YA NO. NO DEJARÉ QUE MI VIDA SE VALLA A LA MIERDA POR UNAS CHICAS. USTEDES TAMPOCO, TOMEN EL CONTROL DE SUS VIDAS Y ENSEÑENLE A TODOS DE LO QUE ESTÁN HECHOS.

Luego paso a mirar a Vali la cual estaba temblando por el arrebato y el poderío que estaba demostrando. Atributos de un verdadero Dragón.

\- Vali...

-Hai!

\- Te espero en mi casa a las 9 iremos a cenar, hay que celebrar.- Dijo esa última parte sonriendo por primera vez en 7 meses. Esa sonrisa causó un sonrojo en ella, esa sonrisa que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

Ella solo se limito a asentir. Pero se lleno de dudas cuando vio a Issei caminando hacia el vidrial.

-Issei que haces?

\- Tengo cosas que hacer antes de nuestra cena, cosas que debí hacer hace 8 meses.

 **CRASH!**

Con un puñetazo había roto el vidrial, para luego ante el asombro de todos saltará por el agujero que había creado.

La sala se quedo muda ante eso. Hasta que...

-Tiene razón. -Dijeron al unisolo los tres pacientes que quedaron.

El viejito se levantó de la silla, haciendo que se le callera el poncho, una luz dorada lo empezó a cubrir. Para que luego se le desapareciera la barba y su pelo vuelva a ser castaño. Luego creció varios pies de altura y que aparezca una desarrollada musculatura.

-Ya he estado demasiado tiempo retirado...es hora de volver a servir a Athena...Ven a mi libra!- Una luz dorada lleno la habitación y cuando se calmo el hombre estaba cubierto por una armadura dorada con muchas armas. Luego salto por la ventana.

El rubio inválido saco de debajo de su silla una maleta, al abrirla reveló una pierna y un brazo mecánicos. El chico sin dudar los tomó y se los coloco. Se levantó de su silla y dijo...

\- Halla voy Alphonse!

 **CLAP!**

 **BZZZZZZZ**

Luego de chocar las palmas una electricidad salió de ellas e hizo un agujero en el suelo para luego saltar por allí.

\- ¡Me convertiré en el rey de Gotham y el murciélago no podrá detenerme!- Dijo el ultimo que parecía un enfermo se colocó una máscara negra con respiradores plateados y ojos rojos. Al quitarse la bata reveló que tenía un chaleco negro con un botón rojo, que tenía unas mangueras unidas a unos brazaletes y unos pantalones con botas. Al pulsar el botón comenzó a correr un líquido verde por las mangueras. Para luego crecer varios pies, su piel adquiera una tonalidad verde por unos segundos y que su musculatura creciera de manera alarmante.

 **CRASH**

Ese fue el sonido del último paciente atravesando las paredes hacia la salida...

\- Ehhhh... ¿Que acaba de pasar?- Decía una confundida Vali

\- Lo que acaba de pasar señorita es que nos dimos cuenta de la mierda en la que estábamos metidos...Y QUE SOY UN PUTO HIPPIE!

Ahora el hombre saco un cuchillo de cacería para cortarse el pelo de un solo tajo, dejándolo corto pero parejo. Luego se arrancó la ropa de colores pata revelar un uniforme militar de color negro con detalles azules, totalmente equipado para operaciones especiales. De uno de los bolsillos saco una máscara negra con un tipo de calavera pintada, para colocárselo y de otro bolsillo sacar una Desert Eagle.

\- Y yo vuelvo a Irak, mi país y el mundo me necesitan!.

Dijo esto para cargar la pistola, saltar por la ventana y lanzar un gancho para descender por rapel.

Vali quedó apantallada por todo esto...

\- Olvídalo...tengo una cena a la que asistir.

Acto seguido se retiró del edificio.

Volviendo con el castaño se encontraba corriendo atreves de los techos de la ciudad de Kuoh, hasta que llegó a un edificio más alto y salto...

Para hacer enfrente a una tienda de motocicletas, el castaño la miro y sonrió. Entrando a la tienda vio al vendedor, un hombre de unos 40 años con lentes y de pelo negro.

-Bienvenido señor ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Issei no le respondió de inmediato y se quedó mirando una de las motos de exposiciones, una Harley Davidson 2016 Softail Delgado S de color rojo.

\- Me llevo esa moto.

\- Buena elección señor, tiene un costo de.- Fue cortado por Issei que le había lanzado un fajo de billetes.

\- Esto cubrirá la moto y los daños...

\- ¿Daños?

 **RUUUUMMM**

El sonido del motor lleno la habitación.

 **CRASH**

El castaño había atravesado la vidriera...otra vez.

Saliendo encima de la moto el castaño se dirijo al centro comercial.

El señor aún impactado miro el fajo de billetes y se dio cuenta que había lo suficiente como para tres de esas motos, incluida las reparaciones. Luego felizmente llamó a la vidriera más cercana.

Mientras el castaño ya había llegado al centro comercial, estacionó la moto y fue directo a una tienda que le había recomendado su amigo Kiba.

\- Bienvenido señ... ¿Issei?

\- ¿Kiba?

Pues como no recomendarle la tienda en que trabajas. Kiba tenía un delantal con una tarjeta con su nombre.

\- ¿Qué haces aqui Kiba?

\- Trabajo aquí medio tiempo.

\- Está bien...mira, necesito que...- No pudo continuar pues su amigo le paso una serie de bolsas y una caja de zapatos.

-No te preocupes esto ya lo tenía preparado desde hace 8 meses, ahora ve.

-Nos vemos más tarde amigo mío.

Así guardo las cosas en un círculo mágico, dándole las gracias a Kiba salió al estacionamiento y montado en su moto fue directo a su casa.

* * *

Mientras en la tienda Kiba veía como se alejaba su amigo. Cuando se fue este saco su teléfono y marcó un número desconocido.

\- Hola?...Si, soy Kiba...El dragón alpha a vuelto, repito el dragón alpha a vuelto.

* * *

De vuelta con el castaño ya había llegado a su casa y había dejado las bolsas en su habitación. Ahora está en su baño listo para asearse.

\- Bien...es hora de afeitarse y cortarse el pelo.

Una gema verde apareció en su mano.

 **\- [Compañero...¿Cómo lo harás si no tienes resuradora o por lo menos unas tijeras?]**

\- Tijeras?...No necesitamos tijeras.

 **[BLADE]**

La SacreadGear del castaño hiso acto de aparición, y con ella la hoja de la espada Ascalon.

Así el castaño comenzó a afeitarse y cortarse el pelo con Ascalon.

30 minutos después.

Issei ya había salido del baño y ya no parecía un náufrago. Ahora llevaba su viejo corte y una afeitada al ras. Vestido con una camiseta roja y unos shorts negros hasta las rodillas y calzados deportivos.

-Me siento mejor que en mucho tiempo

 **\- [El cambio es muy notorio socio]**

\- Ciertamente, pero aun hay un detalle del cual debo encargarme.

Así el castaño salió a su patio trasero y allí en una esquina del patio al lado de la piscina era un arbol de no más de 5 metros de altura, con unas hermosas flores y estaba lleno de frutos.

Issei fue directamente al árbol, agarró dos de los frutos y se los comió. Rápidamente fue al garaje y se subió en su nueva moto y emprendió camino al único lugar que creyó al que nunca volvería, su antiguo hogar.

 **\- [Issei... ¿Qué planeas hacer?]**

\- Voy a deshacerme del veneno, de mis sentimientos y mi amor por las chicas que me abandonaron...

 **-[¿Cómo lo aras? El ritual es muy peligroso y tu cuerpo en tu estado actual quizás no lo resistas...]**

-¿Quién dijo que recurría al ritual?

Issei entró en la residencia, no había nadie por suerte y sus padres estaban visitando a unos amigos en el otro lado de la ciudad, por lo cual la casa era para el solo. Fijándose en uno de los relojes de pared noto que tenia aún 3 horas para su cita. Sonrió ante esto, tenia el tiempo perfecto. Sin perder más tiempo se dirigió directamente al...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baño...

Más específicamente al principal, ese donde se hacen las necesidades.

\- Bien es hora de comenzar...

Serrano la puerta después de entrar el Dragón comenzará a fraguar su venganza.

 **UUUUGGGHHHH**

 **A AHHHHH**

 **PARECE SUBMARINO!**

 **HAY VIENE EL TREN DE CHOCOLATE**

Y así siguió...

* * *

2 horas después...

La puerta del baño se abre para revelar al castaño con una radiante sonrisa.

\- Ahhhhhh, que bien me siento, me siento mucho más ligero... ¿Qué piensas Ddraig?

 **\- [...]**

\- Draigg?

 **\- [...¿Acabas de cagar el veneno de los dragones?...]**

\- Si...

 **\- [Como?]**

\- Pues muy simple...verás desde hace tiempo he estado trabajando en... esto!-Así el castaño saca una de esas frutas que en realidad era una ciruela, pero esta era dorada.- Es una ciruela que modifique para que saque todos los males del cuerpo. Tiene la capacidad de expulsar hasta el chamuco. Con esto puré mi cuerpo de no sólo el veneno de dragón sino también de los sentimientos que me estaban matando...

 **\- [...]**

\- ...

 **-[…]**

-…

 **\- [ESO ES INCREIBLE!]**

-LO SE!

 **\- [Acabas de crear un sistema más seguro para el principal problema de los dragones. Ja! Tannin tiene las manzanas doradas pero el Sekiryuutei tiene las ciruelas doradas curadoras! Jajajaja]**

\- Lo mejor es que pueden crecer en el mundo humano pues use un arbol de ciruelas normal como base. Pero para usarlas hay que tener un poco de cuidado con las repercusiones...

 **-[Estas en los cierto...Los efectos de su uso no sólo fragmento la cañería, sino también derretiste la taza del baño, el pobre lavamanos tenía una expresión de horror, la toalla de secado nunca volverá a ser la misma y para colmo tapaste el escusado, hora sólo con un verdadero milagro se podría usar ese baño de nuevo. Pues esta lleno de mierda de dragón celestial.]**

-Es in pequeño precio a pagar por el descubrimiento del siglo...

 **\- [Socio ve y prepárate, tienes menos de una hora para tu cita.]**

\- Cierto, gracias..

Saliendo de la casa dejando atrás lo que sentía por esas chicas...literalmente. Abandono la casa para ir directo a su residencia.

* * *

Por la noche...

En la puerta de la nueva residencia del castaño se encontraba Valeria (Vali) vestida con un vestido de noche se color azul sin tirantes, con un corte del lado derecho en la parte baja del vestido, además tenía el pelo suelto. Tocó el timbre y espero a que el castaño saliera.

\- Ya voy!.

Vali estaba muy nerviosa, esto era algo nuevo para ella, además era uno de los pocos momentos en el que podía acercarse así con el castaño. Antes no podía pues las otras chicas estaban siempre por el. Pero ahora que estaban fuera de la imagen tenía vía libre. Mentiría si dijera que no se sentía un poco mal por ellas pero...En el amor y en la guerra todo se vale ¿Cierto?.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamó su atención, al girarse quedó impactada por el cambio. Allí estaba Issei vistiendo un traje negro, camisa blanca, pantalones negros, zapatos de vestir lustrados y una corbata de moño de color rojo. También estaba rasurado y peinado. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron sus ojos, ojos verdes con la pupila rasgada, ojos de un dragón.

\- Te ves hermosa esta noche, como cada día que te veo.

\- G-gracias.- Decía ella girándose para que notará el sonrojo.

\- Nos vamos?

\- Si

Issei le ofreció su brazo como todo un caballero, la cual ella acepto gustosa y desaparecieron en un círculo mágico.

Apareciendo frente a un restaurante muy elegante, con ambientación Italiana, ambos dragones pasaron y fueron recibidos por un señor de edad pero sólido como un roble, de pelos castaños y blancos, vestido como un mesero.

\- Buenas noches... ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

\- Hola Angelo-san

\- Ah!, hola muchacho ¿Cómo has estado?

\- Bien gracias por preguntar. Quisiera saber si tienes mesas disponibles.

\- Por supuesto, siempre tengo espacio para ti. Por cierto ¿Quién es la jovencita que te acompaña?

\- Hola, mi nombre es Valeria. Mucho Gusto.

\- Mucho gusto señorita. Por favor pasen por aqui.

Así Angelo los llevó hacia una de las mesas mejor ubicadas del lugar, esta además tenía un centro de mesas con rosas blancas y rojas y unas velas. Issei miro sorprendido la decoración y cuando miro a Angelo este sólo le guiño el ojo.

-Aquí está, vuelvo en unos minutos para tomar sus pedidos.-Dijo para luego retirarse.

\- Dime Issei...¿Cómo consiste a Angelo-san?

\- Fue uno de mis contratos, me pidió cuidar de sus nietos durante el fin de semana. Me encariñe con ellos y aveces me llama para que los cuide.

\- ¿Es el dueño del local?

\- Su familia es dueña del establecimiento desde hace 5 generaciones.

\- Valla.

Siguieron hablando unos minutos cuando llegó el mozo, a tomar sus pedidos. Cuando esté llegó con su comida degustaron deliciosos platos.

\- Disculpe señor ¿Gustaría un poco de vino espumante?

\- Gracias.- Así el moso procedió a servir el vino en las copas de ambos dragones. Los cuales no dudaron en beberlo. Pero cuando ya estaba cerca de terminar de beberlo Issei noto algo raro, se sentía diferente. La razón era que el alcohol le estaba afectando, y solo había un tipo de alcohol que le afectaba. Girando su cabeza hacia el mozo, sus miedos se confirmaron, pues el mozo era Azazel, que estaba sirviendo la segunda copa a ambos dragones.

\- Oye Issei, te la envían los de la mesa de allá.-Dijo apuntando a una de las mesas donde estaban sentados Kiba con Tsubaki, Sairoarg con su Reina y Saji y Momo. Los cuales saludaban al castaño. Volvió a centrar su decreciente atención hacia Azazel para ver que tenia una sonrisa picarona. - Le coloque algo especial al destilado de Tannin, disfrutalo.

Pinche Cuervo!

De pronto las luces detrás de Azazel comenzaron a moverse, este sólo se reia, Issei miraba a los lados confundido. Miro hacia la meza de sus amigos para ver que Sairoarg tenía la cabeza de un gato, Saji estaba en su Balance Breaker, Momo tenía orejas de perro, Tsubaki tenía la cabeza de una ostra, la Reina de Sairoarg parecía bueno...una pieza de ajedrez y Kiba se había convertido en un oso polar con traje.

El castaño se fijo su atención sobre Vali que parecía aún más hermosa que antes, si fuera eso posible. No supo como pero antes que se diera cuenta ya la estaba besando...

Y luego...

Nada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Aaaagggghhhhh, mi cabeza...-Decía Issei que se trataba de levantar de su cama sin éxito. No recuerda mucho de anoche, salvo por lo del beso y luego todo esta borroso. Se revocó en su cama tratando de volver a dormir pero su mano rozo algo...

\- Nyaaaa~

\- Eh?

Allí a su lado vio el cuerpo de una persona, queriendo asegurarse le dio un apretón.

Nyaaaa~

Y otro.

Nyaaa

Si, era una mujer. Levantando las sábanas vio a Vali desnuda. Primero pensó que solo durmieron, pero se quedo de piedra al notar todos los fluidos en las sábanas y las marcas de uñas en sus brazos y espalda. La arropó de nuevo y fue a la cocina, vistiendo sólo un short negro.

Ya en la cocina se dispuso a hacer café.

-Wow... ¿qué paso ayer? -Dijo esperando que alguien le diga algo. -Draigg...¿Recuerdas algo?.

 **\- [Nada...el destilado llegó hasta la Sacread Gear. Además gracias a lo que le colocó el cuervo a la bebida no puedo recordar ni que cenamos anoche]**

El sonido de pasos llamó su atención. Pasando a través de la puerta de la cocina llegó Vali que estaba con una bata de color celeste.

-Querido... ¿estás bien?

\- ¿Querido?

Mirando más a detalle vio que Vali tenía un anillo de oro en su mano izquierda. Fue allí cuando cayó en cuenta del pequeño peso en su mano derecha, al bajar su vista se encontró que llevaba puesto el mismo tipo de anillo.

Se quedó de piedra. ¿Y cómo no?. No recuerda que paso ayer y amanece casado con su antigua rival. Rías y las chicas lo mataran y ni pensar en que...momento. Ahora se dio cuenta de que no importaban las otras chicas, ellas eligieron a otros chicos sobre el y ya no sentía nada por ellas. Su mirada fue hacia Vali que la miraba preocupado. ¿Qué importa si no recuerda como paso? Estaba casado con una sexy dragón que lo amaba. Y saben que...le valió.

Mirando nuevamente a Vali y luego a su anillo simplemente sonrió.

\- Estoy mejor que nunca Vali, sólo estaba pensando…. ¿Donde quieres la luna de miel?.

Acercándose tomó de la cintura a su esposa y la beso.

Fin de la parte 1.

 **Devil: Bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora. Si les gusto dejen una Review que no les cuesta nada. Recuerden que esta historia será un TWO-SHOT.**

 **Zero: Sin más el equipo de TheDevilZero les desea Felices Fiestas**

 **Ambos: DALE A LIKE Y DEJA REVIEWS!**

 **BYE**


	2. AVISO!

**Devil: Hola a toda mi audiencia**

 **Tengo que decirles que debo retrasar el lanzamiento de este fic. Lo que pasa es que debo ir a un viaje a otro país y no puedo llevar mi laptop. Además no poseo cobertura internacional. Es por eso que tendrán que esperar de dos a tres semanas por una nueva actualización. Pido disculpas de antemano para los que estaban esperando esto.**

 **Pero como compensación hare que el capitulo sea mas largo que el anterior, cargado de locura e irreverencias. Además de que empezare con nuevos proyectos de otros animes Por ejemplo..**

 **-Jason vs. Batman**

 **Es un fic producido por Azazel.**

 **-Bell Cranel, El Doom Slayer.**

 **Es un cruce de Doom y Danmachi. Esta idea está en adopción si a alguien le interesa puede llevársela.**

 **Ikari no Ryujin, si estás leyendo esto, esta es la historia que te comente que surgió al leer tu fic.**

 **Básicamente Bell se sentía mal por un comentario que hiso Bate y va a la mazmorra para desahogarse y cae en un nivel prohibido…el nivel del infierno. Allí pasa siete años, que para mundo es solo siete días. Cuando sale y clausura ese nivel, tiene todas las armas de alto nivel. BellxHestia.**

 **-Para Issei122**

 **Lamento si estaba esperando la actualización de Hellboy y creo que no la dejare. Además que como viste tuve más inspiración para otros fics. Loque pasa es que le doy prioridad a los fics que son más recibidos por la gente. Como Viernes 13 o Devilman y ya sabes…**

 **Tambien les quería comentar de un nuevo fic de HSDXD**

 **-Hyodo Issei, El Dragon Infernal.**

 **Un típico fic de traición. Pero el tema es que Issei mueres por el nuevo prometido de Rias y su alma viaja al infierno. El de Dante de la divina comedia. Allí sufre y lucha con todas sus fuerzas para salir del lugar hasta que un día se convierte en el rey del infierno y asi podrá ir a buscar lo que le fue arrebatado. IsseixRosswise….Harem…no sé.**

 **-Además**

 **Para aquellos que lean mis historias les recomiendo que lean Thr Rise of the red titan dragon. Es una de las primerias historias que actualizare apenas llegue. Es un cruce de Titanfall y HSDXD. Me baso en Titanfall 2. Básicamente Issei tiene un titan creado por el y Draigg. El titan tiene la conciencia de Draigg e Issei es mayor. IsseixSerafall…Posible Mature Harem.**

 **Eso es todo lo que les debo decir y sin más se despide TheDevilZero Team deseándoles suerte en lo que sea que hagan y os vemos mas tarde.**

 **BYE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Devil: Muy buenas a todo mi público. Pido disculpas por la tardanza mis vacaciones se extendieron un poco más de la cuenta, no es que no las allá disfrutado. Salvo por un puto barco y un marino idiota. Aparte de eso cumplí uno de mis sueños que era bucear. Pero eso es punto y aparte.**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos por el recibimiento que tubo esta historia.**

 **También les comento que entre a la universidad. Y estoy metido en clases especiales. Puede que tarde un poco mas es actualizar pero NUNCA dejare mis historias.**

 **Para los que gusten aparte de dejar su comentario de apoyo pueden dejar un comentario diciendo cual de mis historias quieren que actualice primero.**

 **Sin mas que decir…VAMOS AL FIC!**

* * *

El dragón que le valió II

Ha pasado unos días para nuestro par de dragones favoritos y debo decir que no han desperdiciado el tiempo. En primera arreglaron y limpiaron la casa del castaño, ahora ya era un lugar mucho más habitable que antes revelando un lugar mucho mas espaciado que antes puesto que tenía un montón de basura encima.

Durante ese tiempo Vali se había mudado a la casa del castaño lo cual el apoyo la idea desde el principio. Estos habían asentado su vida de pareja y habían disfrutado de los….beneficios.

Cabe mencionar que tuvieron que tallar runas silenciadoras en las paredes y puertas de la casa… runas muy poderosas y de alto nivel para evitar que se oyeran los contantes gritos de la casa. Esos gritos sonaban…de dos a cinco veces por día, siete si estaban inspirados.

También Issei se había olvidado completamente de su antiguo de ser el Rey de Harem. Incluso ya se había olvidado de las chicas. Puesto que su nueva esposa lo mantenía bastante "ocupado" para pensar en viejos amores.

Juntos también llevaron un cargamento de las ciruelas doradas al territorio de Tannin para que él las cultive de una mejor manera, puesto que el tenia un gran espacio y esto sería de suma ayuda para toda la población tanto Dragonica como sobrenatural. Porque si no necesitaban deshacerse de los sentimientos seria un muy buen laxante.

Cuando estos llegaron al territorio fueron recibidos por Tannin el cual saludo animadamente a la pareja.

- **Es bueno verlos ambos cachorros**

-Hola Ossan!

-Saludos Tannin-san

- **¿En qué puedo ayudar a la feliz pareja?**

¡!

Ambos dragones miraron a Tannin con caras asombradas pues no recordaban que le hubieran comentado a alguien de su casamiento.

-¿Como sabes que nos casamos?- Pregunto Issei

 **-¿Qué? No lo recuerdan fui su padrino de bodas y aquel que los llevo a su casa antes de que actuaran como animales en celo.**

Esto hiso que ambos se sonrojaran y desviaran levemente la mirada pero ninguno lo negó. Vali silbaba distraídamente mientras Issei disimuladamente bombeaba el puño en un gesto de victoria.

-A que se refiere?- Dijo Valeria.

 **-Déjenme mostrarles**.- en eso el abrió sus alas y despego en direcciona a una cueva donde estaba su nido luego de que volviera en menos de 5 minutos traía una foto con una marco de madera. Cuando el dragón le mostro la foto a la pareja se sorprendieron de sobremanera.

En la foto se mostraba a Vali con un vestido de novia blanco con rosas azules muy feliz sujetada del brazo de Issei el cual tenía una expresión de idiota pero sumamente feliz vestido con un traje negro con una camisa roja, corbata negra y una rosa verde en la solapa. Estos dos estaban en la espalda de Tannin el cual sonreía a la cámara estirando su brazo demostrando que el había sacado la foto. Además el Ex-Rey Dragón llevaba puesto una corbata de moño de color negro demostrando que había ido para la ocasión.

La pareja estaba sorprendida pero a la vez divertida y muy feliz.

- **Esta foto la tome cuando la fiesta estaba acabando, luego del karaoke, más o menos cuando la gente ya estaba tan ebria que ya no importaba que cantaran aplaudirían igual.**

-Oye Ossan… ¿no tienes más fotos de nuestra boda?

- **Lo siento chico, todas las fotos las tiene Azazel, él fue uno de los fotógrafos, así como un invitado, sigo esperando las fotos que tiene, al parecer las recibió todas pero no he podido contactar con él.**

Esto entristeció un poco a la pareja pues querían las fotos y los videos, pero ya las recuperarían. De pronto recordaron para que hubieran venido inicialmente a su territorio. Cuando Issei le había comentado sobre las ciruelas la mandíbula de Tannin tocaba literalmente el suelo. Para luego salir volando como loco gritando de júbilo por la noticia. Cuando este aterrizo comenzó a bailar. A la pareja le sorprendió la habilidad de los movimientos del antiguo, sabio, serio y poderoso dragón que demostraba pasos increíbles. Llego a hacer el Gangnam Style en un debido momento.

Debían admitir….que tenia estilo, incluso los Dragones Celestiales se quitaron el sombrero ante tal demostración, claro si tuvieran uno.

Luego de que Tannin se tranquilizara y pudieran hablar con más calma el castaño pudo dejar un cargamento de ciruelas las cuales servirían para la creación de una plantación del ExRey Dragon.

Luego de eso ellos pudieron retirarse a su casa. Apenas llegaron Issei se desplomo en el sillón.

-Fiiiiiiiuuuuuuuu…..estoy cansado.-Dijo enterrando su cara en uno de los cojines del sillón.

Vali miraba esto algo divertida una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su cara.

-Issei…. ¿Quieres hacerlo?

Esto sirvió para que el castaño se levantara de su lugar y mirara fijamente a Vali la cual sonrió y el castaño devolvió la sonrisa.

-Puedo estar cansado…pero nunca sin ganas.

Acto seguido Issei levanto a Vali al estilo nupcial y se encerraron en su habitación. Probablemente no los veríamos hasta la mañana. Y eso que era apenas las 3 de la tarde. Esto se debe a que Issei usa su Boosted Gear para aumentar su fuerza y resistencia y Vali usa su Divine Dividing para dividir el cansancio y los dolores musculares. Juntos podían….no diré que podían hacer juntos pues ya lo saben par de pilluelos.

* * *

En cuanto a las chicas Gremory todas ellas se encontraban con una gran aura depresiva en la sala, todas y cada una de ellas se encontraba con los ojos rojos e hinchados dando indicio de que habían llorado mucho.

¿La razón?

Sus novios habían terminado con ellas, si con cada una.

 **(Devil: El motivo de la ruptura se los dejo a la imaginación de cada uno pues me vale esta parte puesto que en todos los fics de traición es lo mismo y francamente me da flojera escribirlo. Además de que esto no será relevante en el capitulo, seamos sinceros, ustedes solo quieren reírse, por eso escribo este párrafo rompiendo la cuarta pared, simplemente para retrasarlos a ustedes, además de la desesperación y... :P)**

-Nunca pensé que Ayato me haría esto...-Dijo Rías.

-Ni yo que lo haría Hiroki.

Estas frases se escuchaban en la sala de la casa de la familia Hyodo. Cada una de ellas era repetida por cada una de las chicas que antes habían profesado su amor hacia Issei. Ciertamente el karma es una perra.

-Issei-san nunca habría hecho esto…

El comentario de la monja había llamado la atención de todos los presentes en dicha sala. Ciertamente tenía razón. Pero pronto recordaron como habían tratado al pobre chico que tanto había sacrificado por ellas. Querían hundirse en un pozo y no salir de allí por la vergüenza pues no solo lo habían ignorado sino reemplazado y roto su ya dañado corazón…

En eso Rías se levanto con una mirada decidida en su cara y se disponía a darle un discurso motivacional a las chicas.

-No pienso permitirlo. Si, es cierto que hemos hecho daño a Issei pero aun podemos remediarlo. Le demostraremos que aun lo amamos. No importa si nos lleva miles de años para que nos perdone, conseguiremos de vuelta su amor y cariño una vez más.

Eso sirvió para animar a las chicas, cada una con una mirada decidida en sus rostros. Así entre todas idearon un plan para seducir a Issei. Pero lo primero del plan era asearse y limpiarse las lágrimas….que error más fatal.

Así todas fueron al mismo baño, el baño donde Issei les había dejado su GRAN regalo….

Ellas no habían estado en la casa unos días pues habían salido a acampar con sus ex novios. Lo cual le había dado el tiempo suficiente al regalito para asentarse y echar raíces.

A unos metros antes de llegar ya podían sentir que el amiente estaba más pesado de lo habitual, si bien no podían oler nada en sus corazones podían sentir que algo estaba MUY mal en la casa. Como una presencia que anunciaba calamidades…

Cuando al fin llegaron a la puerta dudaron un momento al abrirla. Pero ya sea por perseverancia o estupidez la abrieron….

 **FLUUUUSHSHSHHSHSHHSH!**

Desatando el mismo infierno…

 **AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

El grito de las chicas no se hiso esperar, tan pronto como abrieron esa puerta un olor nauseabundo que quemaba los pelos de la nariz entro en sus fosas nasales

 **PLAM!**

Cerraron rápidamente la puerta.

En medio de las lágrimas Asia agarro su teléfono y marco un número que las chicas desconocían.

\- ¿Hola?...sí, soy yo…tenemos problemas tenemos un código 22 alpha!...si estoy segura…gracias.

\- ¿A quién llamaste?- Dijo Akeno.

-Es el nuevo cura de la ciudad, nos hicimos amigos y también es exorcista, está al nivel de Dulio-san, el podrá ayudarnos.

\- ¿Segura?- Dijo Xenobia

-Hai

Tan rápido como termino de decir eso el sonido del timbre llamo la atención de las chicas al abrir las puertas se encontraron con un hombre en sus veintes de cabello castaño y ojos amarillos vestido con una gabardina blanca. Con una expresión seria.

-Díganme donde está...

-Por allá Mark.

Luego de que Asia le indicara donde estaba el lugar maldito pudieron notar que el traía un maletín de buen tamaño. El cual al abrirlo se pudo notar que traía una cruz de plata del tamaño de un plato y una botella de agua bendita.

-Necesito que se alejen un poco. Esto podría ponerse un poco brusco.

Las chicas siguieron sus indicaciones y se alejaron lo suficiente.

-Muy bien….EN EL NOMBRE DEL SEÑOR. ¡YO TE DESTIERRO!

El cura lanzo su agua bendita pero esta se evaporo a unos cuantos centímetros de la puerta.

Cuando el levanto la cruz esta se derritió también.

-Esta dura la mierda….

Volviendo a su maletín lo levanto revelando un segundo compartimiento revelando un traje de color amarillo hermético y muchos productos de limpieza muy fuertes. El cura no dudo en colocárselos.

Ahora comprendía que debía luchar contra esta maldad frente a frente.

Entrando en el baño y cerrando la puerta tras él comenzó a trabajar. Los primeros minutos no se escucho nada, por ello las chicas creyeron que estaba progresando...

 **AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Que equivocadas estaban…

En la puerta entre abierta se asomaba dicho cura con la mayor parte de su traje rasgado y una expresión de horror.

-Corran…

Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de que una mano marrón lo arrastrara una vez más hacia el baño. Luego de un último grito la casa quedo en silencio.

-Olía como Issei-sempai.-Dijo Koneko.

Este comentario llamo la atención de todas las chicas. Si olía como Issei debía ser el o por lo menos tendría que haber sido creado por él. Descartando la primera idea la segunda era más factible pero la duda residía… ¿Por qué habría creado algo como eso?

Lo mejor que pudieron hacer fue…alejarse del lugar, tenían otros baños en la casa. Pero debemos recordar que ese baño es ahora una tumba de un gran hombre…que murió asesinado por un sorete mágico…guardemos un minuto de silencio…

Luego de que se bañaran se reunieron en el salón principal. ¿El motivo ?. Su plan para reconquistar a Issei. Ellas tenían toda la certeza del mundo de que el castaño aun las amaba y que NUNCA JAMAS las olvidaría… pobres ilusas.

 **Tock tock**

 **-** Quien podría ser?-Dijo Rias.

Así la pelirroja acompañada por las demás chicas que sintieron la curiosidad fueron a abrir la puerta. Cuando abrieron se encontraron a un hombre robusto con el típico uniforme de mensajero.

-Hola, ¿esta es la residencia Hyodo?. Tengo un paquete para… las chicas del grupo Gremory.

-Somos nosotras.

-Bien, firme aquí y aquí.

-Disculpe… ¿de quién es el paquete?

-Es de Hyodo Issei.

Esto alerto a todas las chicas, su Issei les había enviado algo pese a lo que ellas le hicieron.

-No sé lo que sea pero pesa mucho, creo que es una estatua. En fin, me retiro.

Cuando el tipo se fue ellas pudieron notar una estructura cerca de 2 metros de altura envuelta en papel regalo.

Creyendo que era un verdadero regalo del castaño fueron a rasgar el papel y allí estaba…

Parado en una base de piedra se erguía la estatua de una mano, la mano de Issei. Pues estaba con la Boosted Gear. Pero lo que les sorprendió a todas fue lo que hacía dicha mano pues la estatua que les envió Issei…

Les estaba levantando el dedo del medio…

Ese tan bonito.

No tuvieron tiempo para decir nada pues de pronto su televisor se encendió y allí estaba Azazel

 **-** Hola chicas. No tengo mucho tiempo. Pero necesito que vayan a la casa Gremory en unos minutos. Es un asunto de extrema importancia y las necesito allí. Se trata de Issei…

Sin importar el shock ni la confusión todas se metieron en un círculo mágico directo a la casa de Rías.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En la casa de los dragones la situación está más calmada…

La razón es que decidieron que querían tener unas vacaciones en Hawái para su luna de miel. Asi que ambos estaban un frente a una laptop para hacer las reservaciones en el hotel mal lujoso que pudieron encontrar….Y no, no usaron Trivago. Pues ya tenían su hotel y no les importaba en pendejo precio.

Ahora solo tenían que esperar la confirmación y eso era lo que les estaba carcomiendo pues se estaba tardando. De repente Issei se arrodillo.

-Issei ¿Qué haces?

-Algo que no he hecho en mucho tiempo…Dios…hola, soy Issei, sé que no hemos hablado mucho en los últimos tiempos porque me atacabas con jaquecas cada vez que lo hacía- Decía Issei con las manos juntas como si estuviera rezando… de manera poco convencional y con los ojos cerrados. Todo esto siendo observado por Vali que no sabía qué hacer en esta situación y al final lo dejo ser.- Se que eres muy amigo de mi madre y sé que he pasado toda mi vida rezando a otras Deidades…

-Ya entro! -Dijo Vali.

-Y seguiré haciéndolo!- Levantando sus manos en señal de victoria y yendo con su esposa para ver la pantalla.

-Según esto solo tienen la suite disponible las próximas dos semanas empezando desde mañana.

-Es perfecto, resérvalo ya.

-No tienes que ni pedírmelo….y…listo!. Ahora solo tenemos que ver quien cuidara la casa.

-Eso ya lo tengo cubierto Val…Ven chico!

En eso en una falta de definición azul entro en la cocina y para sorpresa de la señora del lugar era Rassei el familiar de la monja Asia.

-Hola amiguito... ¿extrañaste a papa?.

El pequeño dragon salto a los brazos de Issei y se acurruco como si de un perro se tratara.

-Un minuto Issei... ¿ese no es el familiar de la monja? ¿Por qué esta aquí?

-Veras…el actual novio de Asia le había comprado un perrito nuevo…por ello descuido a Rassei. Lo encontré en el bosque de los familiares y desde entonces se encariño conmigo. Tuvimos algunas aventuras y desde entonces me ve como su padre…

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Podemos ver a Issei aun con barba sentado en su sillón con un control en la mano en frente a su pantalla plana y al lado de él estaba Rassei recostado mientras era acariciado por el castaño._

 _De pronto su paz se vio afectada por el sonido de golpes, risas y un montón de palabrería._

 _-Hay, no de nuevo…_

 _El castaño se levanto de su sillón y fue a su ventana para ver que frente a su casa habia un grupo de niños que reían, hacían grafitis, algunos de ellos se peleaban entre si. Estos niños habían estado molestando a todo el vecindario y los vecinos de Issei pensaban que se cansarían y se marcharían. Pero eso fue hace más de cuatro horas._

 _-Raissei, ven con migo._

 _El dragoncito levanto su cabeza y siguió a su figura paterna._

 _Afuera de la casa del castaño estaba el grupo de chicos cuando de repente el susodicho apareció._

 _-Oye viejo… ¿Quién eres y que haces en nuestro territorio?._

 _-Soy el dueño de esta casa y les pido que se vallan de aquí._

 _-Si vamos a resolver esto lo haremos como hombres con un duelo de Yu-Gi-Oh._

 _-No hay problema._

 _El niño que parecía ser el líder del grupo, no tenía más de 14 años se coloco frente a Issei separados por un metro uno del otro. Uno de los chicos le coloco a su líder un apeluca negra con luces lilas y amarillas. (La peluca de Yugi). Y otro le dio un mazo de cartas. Fue cuando el niño hablo._

 _-El resultado de esta batalla ya ha sido decidida antes de empezar… Invoco al Mago oscuro en modo de ataque, luego activo esta carta mágica que le da un aumento de 300 puntos de ataque por cada carta que este en el campo. Luego gracias a esta otra carta mi monstruo no puede ser destruido por ataques físicos y para rematar dejo una carta boca bajo y termino mi turno._

 _Issei lo miraba con cara de palo. Este se nota que era un niño rata._

 **(Devil: pido disculpas si esto le ofendió a alguien. Yo también tengo mis cartas pese a que casi no hay con quien jugar por aquí.)**

 _Pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.._

 _-Tienes razón niño… el resultado ya ha sido decidido… ahora invoco al Dragón azul relampagueante de ojos rojos y su habilidad especial es… PARTIRTE LA MADRE. AHORA!_

 _ **Roar!**_

 _De entre los arbustos Rassei salió. Volando sobre sus cabezas comendo a lanzar rayos a los niños. Teniendo cuidado con el poder que ponía en ellos. Pronto todos los niños salieron despavoridos del lugar._

 _-A HUEVO TRIUNFO EL MAL!- decía un feliz Issei._

 _-Gao!_

 _Luego de ese momento de unión padre e hijo ambos entraron en su casa para seguir con lo que estaban haciendo… nada_

 _Fin del Flashback_

* * *

-Pero… ¿No que los dragones machos se llevaban mal con otros machos?.

-En la mayoría de los casos si, salvo en ciertas circunstancias. En este caso el me ve como su padre. Resulta ser que él no tiene más de 5 años. Eso para un dragón es nada. Es apenas un cachorro, y para un cachorro la presencia de sus padres es vital.

El dragón azul se acababa de dar cuenta de la presencia de Vali. Salto en la mesa y se le quedo mirando fijamente a la chica. Ella le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad. Pronto el pequeño dragón se estaba acurrucando ente los brazos de Vali. Esta no pudo evitar devolver el abrazo como si de un peluche se tratara.

-Awww, creo que te quiere.

-Es muy lindo... ¿dónde estaba?

-Estaba con Tannin, fue unos días para recibir un entrenamiento especial.- Luego se agacho hasta que Rassie estaba a la altura de sus ojos.- Ahora, mira Rassei. Mama y papa tienen que ir unos días a un lugar y necesitamos que cuides la casa unos días. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

-Gao!

El dragón dio su afirmativa para cuidar el nido. No le fallaría a su padre ni a su nueva madre.

De pronto la pantalla del televisor de Issei se encendió solo. En él estaba Azazel.

-Hola Issei y Vali. No tengo mucho tiempo. Pero necesito que vayan a la casa Gremory en unos minutos. Es un asunto de extrema importancia y los necesito allí.

Tan pronto como vino el mensaje la pantalla se apago, ambos se miraron y optaron por hacerle caso a la pantalla. Dando unas últimas indicaciones a Rassei desaparecieron en un círculo mágico directo a la casa Gremory.

En dicha casa se encontraban los patriarcas de dicho clan y Sirchez, su esposa y Millicas. Todos ellos estaban tomando el té, salvo Millicas que estaba comiendo unas galletas.

Cuando su paz se vio interrumpida cuando dos círculos mágicos parecieron. De unos salieron las chicas del grupo Gremory y del otro la pareja de dragones.

Cabe decir que todo el mundo estaba sorprendido por distintas razones. Unos por las personas que habían entrado. Otras por que frente a ellas estaba el objeto de su afecto, sosteniendo la mano de su antiguo rival.

-Ise… ¿Qué haces aquí y por qué sostienes así la mano de Vali?- Dijo Rias sorprendida y algo enojada la ultima parte. Cruzando sus brazos, siendo imitada por las demás chicas.

-En primera. Recibí una llamada de Azazel y en segunda sostengo su mano así porque es MI esposa.- La última declaración sorprendió a toda la sala recibiendo diferentes reacciones, algunas de ira, otras de traición y muchas más.- Ah, y ahora que estoy aquí. Lord Gremory… voy a romper mi compromiso con su hija.

-QUE?!- dijo toda la sala menos Sirchez y Millicas.

Lord Gremory estaba serio, realmente enojado pero debía mantener la compostura.

-Puedo saber los motivos que te llevaron a esto Joven Hyodo.

-En primera, su hija y sus amigas me cambiaron por sus novios… perdón, Exnovios y me dejaron para morir triste y solo por la maldición de los dragones hasta que Vali me salvo y luego de ciertos eventos… me casado.

-¿ESTAS CASADO?- dijeron las chicas y los patriarcas Gremory.

-Si

-Pe-pero como ocurrió esto?- Dijo Venelana

\- Yo puedo responderte eso...

Esa voz llamó la atención de todos aquellos que están en la sala. Mirando en la dirección de donde provenía se encontraron con un sillón de espaldas. Este sillón se dio vuelta para revelar a Azazel que estaba acariciando un gato de peluche con botones en los ojos. Detrás de este salieron los otros cadres, Baraquiel y Shiemazai, ambos vestían traes de color negro con una gafas oscuras. Todo en conjunto daba la impresión de un villano con sus guardaespaldas...pero ese no es el caso.

-¿Azazel? -Dijeron algunos.

-¿Papa? - Dijo Akeno refiriéndose a Baraquiel.

\- ¿Cuervo? -Dijo Issei.

\- Vamos Issei, somos familia ahora, si quieres puedes llamarme Suegrito.

Esto llamó la atención de todas las chicas que estaban enamoradas del castaño. Confirmando lo antes dicho de que el castaño se había casado con Vali, al parecer Azazel les dio su total bendición para ello. Esto sólo sirvió para que el ánimo de las chicas llegue hasta los suelos. Cada una busco un poco de consuelo en alguno de sus familiares. Rías en su hermano, Akeno en su padre, Irina, Xenobia y Asia en Michael y así sucesivamente pero en cada caso recibieron miradas de decepción y reproche. Además de las miradas confusas de los padres de Rías.

\- Ok...Suegrito -Esto se sentía MUY raro para Issei. -Tengo 2 preguntas. En primer lugar. ¿Por que parecen los villanos de una película de espías? Y en segunda ¿Sabes que paso en la boda?

-En primer lugar luego de la guerra y que muchos ángeles sean ascendidos de puestos creamos una especie de consejo. Ahora que tenemos mucha más ayuda cada uno puede relajarse más y teníamos tiempo libre de sobra así que... lo hicimos. Y con relación a tu segunda pregunta las respuestas que buscas están aquí.

Luego de lanzar al gato de peluche por una ventana el caído inventor saco de su chaqueta un disco. Haciendo aparecer un televisor en una de las paredes de la sala introdujo dicho disco en el lector del televisor.

Lo siguiente que vieron los dejo en completo shock a todos los de la sala incluyendo a los caídos. Pues al parecer se habían equivocado de disco.

En la imagen de la pantalla se observaba a Azazel sobre un burro mientras tocaba una guitarra. Vestido como si fuera una persona hebrea. Junto a él están Baraquiel y Shiemazai vestidos como pastores antiguos. Con bastones y toda la cosa. Si eso no bastó para estén sorprendidos no podrán con lo que viene pues Azazel comenzó a cantar seguido por los cadres.

Con mi burrito sabanero  
voy camino de Belén,

Si me ven, si me ven voy camino de Belén

El video fue cortado repentinamente por Azazel que tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara. Todos se le quedaron viendo al trío de caídos.

Chiiiii~

-Tenemos mucho tiempo libre.- Dijo Shiemazai.

\- Ejem!... Lo siento, disco equivocado, es este. -Dijo Azazel al cambiar de disco.

En la pantalla se podía observar un vecindario de estados unidos. Lo peculiar era que las calles estaban cubiertas de humo. De repente en medio del humo comenzaron a salir unas personas. Estos eran...

Issei

Azazel

Shiemazai

Baraquiel

Saji

Kiba

Sairoarg

Sirchez

Y Millicas

Todos ellos tenían expresiones asustadas. Salvo Millicas que estaba de lo más feliz en los hombros de su padre. Otra cosa peculiar era que todos tenían alguna cosa roja, aparte de compartir la misma expresión asustada.

Y como no sí detrás de ellos aparecía...UNA ESTAMPIDA DE TOROS.

Estos eran... toros mágicos.

Nuestros héroes corrían como podían. Kiba fue el primero en salir de la persecución. Como pudo se metió en una de las cabinas de los autos que se encontraban allí, pero no le alcanzó el tiempo para poder cerrar la puerta.

 **CRASH**

Por lo cual uno de los toros la arrancó con su cornamenta.

\- ¡Mierda!

Dijo el rubio al salvarse. El resto del grupo seguía corriendo. Saji se subió en un auto y salto hacia un contenedor de basura.

\- No, no, NOOOO

Le decía el rubio a uno de los toros que ignoro su advertencia y lo embistió con todo.

 **CRASH**

Eso bastó para que el contenedor con el rubio dentro salieran volando unos metros.

Al trío de caídos no le iba mejor. Azazel fue corneado por uno de ellos y se estrelló con un mural de rejilla de madera para plantas.

Shiemazai seguía en persecución y termino en una pisana inflable con un toro molesto.

Baraquiel por su lado corría entre los destrozos del mural de madera donde se había estrellado Azazel. Al final término corneado por uno y se estrelló contra un arbusto en forma de pato.

Sirchez seguía cargando a Millicas el cual se la pasaba genial en sus brazos. En un determinado momento lanzó a Millicas en el aire y Sirchez se estrelló contra una valla de madera para luego ser pisado por un toro. Para que al final Millicas caiga sobre su espalda sano y salvo.

\- Siiii! Otra vez!

-No lo creo….

Decía el pelirrojo mayor como podía.

Por último Issei y Sairoarg entraron en una casa aún seguidos por los toros. Tan pronto como entraron Sairoarg se lanzó contra una ventana que daba al patio.

 **CRIS!**

El castaño se detuvo un momento frente a un ventanal y miro a la camara.

\- ! Hola a todos soy Hyodo Issei!Y esto es Jackass!

 **PUM**

Por último un toro había lanzado a Issei atreves del ventanal seguido de otros toros. Así la pantalla había quedado a oscuras una vez más.

Toda la audiencia había quedado shockeada por lo que acaban de ver.

-Yo no recuerdo hacer eso- Dijo Issei

-Fue durante tu despedida de soltero.

-Ahhh.

-Un momento ¿Por qué yo no recuerdo nada de eso?- Dijo Sirchez

-Eso se explica en el video de ahora.

Tal y como dijo el caído en el video que metió esta vez se podía ver las escenas de la boda.

-Esta es la versión recortada, la original y las fotos ya están en su casa. Este disco contiene las escenas de la fiesta luego de la boda.

De repente en la imagen del video cambio al escenario en donde estaba Issei con su traje negro pero sin corbata.

-Hola a toda la nobleza Gremory, Zeoticus, Venelana, Sirchez, Millicas, Grayfia, Azazel, Shiemazai, Baraquiel… ah, Vali y mi yo del futuro. Gracias a todos por participar en esta reunión que planee. Se preguntaran como, verán cuando Gasper esta ebrio le hace de Nustradamus.

La cámara enfoca al Dhampire en una de las mesas con un barril de cerveza al lado mientras escribía las cosas en un cuaderno.

-Todos somos marionetas pero solo yo puedo ver los hilos… - Dijo el vampiro

Volviendo a enfocar a Issei tenía una cara rara por el comentario de su amigo.

-Ok… Como estaba diciendo hago este video para dejar en claro unas cosas. Si, estaba muriendo. Si, ahora estoy casado y No, no quiero un harem. Y para dejar eso en claro voy a cantarles una canción. Chicos ayúdenme.

En el escenario se subieron Kiba, Sairoarg y Saji

(Pasado pisado- Comando Tiburon)

Sabes que moriría en melancolía  
Si tu un me día me apartarías de tu cariño  
Y yo sin saber que eso pasaría  
Y me dejaste solito y desolado  
Ahora quieres volver  
Como si nada ha pasado  
Ya no lo intentes  
Ahora estoy cantando  
Todas mis alegrías y con la frente en alto  
Ahora no lloro  
Tampoco sufro  
Ya no hay llanto  
Hay no, no, no  
Ahora no lloro tampoco sufro  
Pasado Pisado  
O wouwouwou  
Ahora me voy para la playa  
Que la tormenta ya paso  
Que la arena sea La disco  
Y que el techo sea el sol  
Bailando al ritmo de las olas  
Que la ropa sea el sudor  
La sirena que a mi me quiera  
Y en el mar hacer el amor  
Ahora no lloro  
Tampoco sufro  
Ya no hay llanto  
Hay no, no, no  
Ahora no lloro tampoco sufro  
Pasado Pisado  
O wouwouwou  
Ya no te quiero  
De ti no me muero  
Y ya no te quiero  
De ti no me muero  
Y me dejaste solito y desolado  
Ahora quieres volver  
Como si nada ha pasado  
Ya no lo intentes  
Ahora estoy cantando  
Todas mis alegrías y con la frente en alto  
Ahora no lloro  
Tampoco sufro  
Ya no hay llanto  
Hay no, no, no  
Ahora no lloro tampoco sufro  
Pasado Pisado  
O wouwouwou  
Es que eso que tiene mi vida  
Creo que fue lo mejor  
Después de tanto sufrimiento  
Ya lo malo termino  
Ven a cantar, Ven a bailar  
Voy a gritar, Voy a gozar  
Llego la hora de celebrar  
Ahora no lloro  
Tampoco sufro  
Ya no hay llanto  
Hay no, no, no  
Ahora no lloro tampoco sufro  
Pasado Pisado  
O wouwouwou

Cuando la canción termino muchos estaban sorprendidos, primero por lo bien que cantaban los del video y en segunda por la música en sí, las chicas sentían una punzada en su corazón por la música que iba dedicada a ellas.

-Ahora un música para la mujer más hermosa de todas, mi esposa Vali!. Ahora!

De la parte del escenario se subió el telón trasero para revelar a toda una orquesta y comenzó a tocar una balada, Issei se coloco en el escenario con micrófono en mano y comenzó a cantar mientras se apagaban las luces y los reflectores lo en focaban.

Tu lugar es a mi lado  
hasta que lo quiera dios  
hoy sabrán cuanto te amo  
cuando por fin seamos dos

Yo nunca estuve tan seguro  
de amar así, sin condición  
mirándote mi amor te juro  
cuidar por siempre nuestra unión..

Hoy te prometo amor eterno  
ser para siempre tuyo en el bien y en el mal  
y hoy te demuestro  
cuánto te quiero  
amándote hasta mi final

Lo mejor que me ha pasado  
fue verte por primera vez  
y estar así de mano en mano  
es lo que, amor, siempre soñé..

Hoy te prometo amor eterno  
ser para siempre tuyo en el bien y en el mal  
y hoy te demuestro  
cuánto te quiero  
amándote hasta mi final

Hoy te prometo amor eterno  
ser para siempre tuyo en el bien y en el mal  
y hoy te demuestro  
cuánto te quiero  
amándote hasta mi final  
Tomado de  
Hoy te prometo amor eterno  
amándote hasta mi final…

Cuando termino la música se apreciaba a Issei y Vali abrazados…

Cuando ellos se bajaron se subieron los líderes de las facciones. Baraquiel fue quien tomo el micrófono para hablar, se nota que que ya estaba un poco pasado de copas.

-Bueno, ya que la pareja canto le toca a la generación anterior cantar.

Se murio mi amigo  
bronco se fue aver ke hay  
simpre fue le  
caballo mas atrevido  
bronco amas se rompieron sus tobillos  
yo lo tuve ke acavar  
mientras le decía despacito no vamos a encontrar

El video fue parado esta vez por el mismo Baraquiel.

-Hay cosas en este mundo que no deben ser vistas por los mortales.

El ambiente en la sala era bastante mixto. Las chicas estaban tristes por lo que vieron. Los dragones estaban felices por lo que vieron y los demás miraron raro a los líderes de las facciones presentes por los gustos musicales.

-Un momento yo sigo sin recordar nada de eso.- Dijo Sirchez

-Veras fue por esto - de su chaqueta Azazel quito un cilindro de color negro.- No quería que divulgues las cosas que sucedieron así que tuve que flashearte.- Dijo para colocarse unas gafas de sol y apuntar el tubo hacia el pelirrojo.

-Oye qu

 **FLASH**

-Eso fue lo que paso.

-¿Qué paso de qué?

\- Siempre funciona

-Ok… como esto ya está solucionado… Vali y yo nos vamos de vacaciones bye!

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer algo las ventanas se abrieron para mostrar a Ryuteeimaru. El barco y familiar de Issei. Este barco ya tenía las maletas de la pareja.

-Issei espera!

Esto lo dijo Millicas el cual tenia una expresión un poco triste.

-Significa que ya no somos familia?

-Por supuesto que somos familia, eres como un sobrino para mí. Y Sirchez eres un hermano para mi.- El pelirrojo golpeo dos veces su corazón para luego hacer el símbolo de la paz en señal de respeto.

– Y déjame decirte algo Millicas… puede que incluso te traigamos un nuevo primo para jugar.- Esto lo dijo Vali, tomando por sorpresa a las chicas y al mismo Issei, sorprendido pero feliz.

Antes de que alguien digo otra cosa la pareja ya estaba en el barco rumbo a su destino…

-Nos vemos en dos semanas. Les mandaremos una postal desde Hawai!

La mayoría de la gente despedia al barco pero habia un grupo de personas que no lo hiso.

Sirchez noto a su hermana y a las otras con la cabeza agachada con su flequillo cubriéndole los ojos y todas estaban temblando levemente.

-¿Rias? ¿Estás bien?

-No voy a permitirlo…Issei es nuestro y de nadie más.

Así ellas salieron en un círculo mágico para tratar nuevamente de que Issei las ame. Venelana iba a tratar de hacer entrar en razón a su hija pero fue detenida por el Maou.

-Mueve te Sirchez debo evitar que haga algo estúpido.

-Déjala madre. Ella tiene que aprender sobre sus propios errores…y también a no interponerse entre dos dragones en celo.

Así Venelana dejo que su hija aprendiera de sus errores…

 **(Devil: MONTAGE DE VACACIONES!. Si gustan coloquen una música de fondo, esta parte serán como drabbles de los que hicieron el sus vacaciones).**

.

.

.

.

Cerca de las costas de Hawai podemos ver al dúo de dragones almorzando tranquilamente en la cubierta del barco. Lo que no sabían era que estaban siendo vigilado los las otras chicas desde el agua pues todas ellas tenían equipo de buceo.

-Rias el plan a la perfección cuando Issei nos vea salir como sirenas se enamorara de nosotras-Dijo Akeno.

Mientras en la cubierta del barco sucedía otra cosa…

-Oye Issei ¿Que hago con las sobras del pescado?

-Tiralas por la borda dicen que aquí puedes ver algunos tiburones…

Las chicas estaban escuchando la conversación…

-¿Tiburones?

En eso les callo cabezas de pescado junto con los restos de su almuerzo.

-Ewww…pescado-Dijo Irina

Las otras estaban por hablar pero se quedaron de piedra cuando un triangulo de color negro emergía de entre las aguas. Y junto con el otros 8 triángulos iguales…

-Sabes Val dicen que en esta época están especialmente agresivos…

-Sería mala suerte que alguien hiciera buceo ahora ¿No?

-La peor idea…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Podemos ver a Issei con una camisa hawaiana y unos shorts esperando a que le traigan su bebida en un bar cercano a la playa…

-Aquí esta su bebida señor.

-Gracias.

Lo que Issei no noto era que la camarera era Xenobia. Las otras chicas miraban desde la cocina. En donde la peliazul entro.

-Listo, ya le entregue el batido de mango con la poción de amor.

-Solo hace falta que seamos lo primero que vea para que se enamore perdidamente de nosotras.

Así todas salieron de la cocina para estar frente al castaño.

-¿Se siente bien señor?- dijo la mesera peliazul

-Creo que amo…

Las chicas miraban expectantes y esperanzadas a que su plan funcionara.

-Creo que amo esta bebida!. Mesera tráigame dos más!

Issei se había enamorado…pero del batido de mango.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En la playa podemos ver a Issei con unos shorts negros y a Vali con un traje de baño celeste.

Ambos estaban tomando sol.

-Oye Issei ¿Puedes aplicarme un poco de bronceador?

-Claro

Cerca de unos arbustos se encontraban las chicas mirando a la pareja.

-Cuando Issei nos vea con nuestros trajes de baño querrá colocarnos el bronceador a todas.- Decía una confiada Rias.

-Asia… ¿Trajiste el bloqueador?

-Hai, es uno con esencia de coco.

Cuando Asia se acercaba tropezó de tal manera que el bloqueador les cayó a todas. Ellas no sabían que era el mismo tipo de bloqueador que iban a usar los dragones.

-Vali no podemos usar este bloqueador de coco atrae a las abejas.

-Oh, en la bolsa está el normal.

Este dato no lo sabían las chicas.

 **BZZZZZZZZZZ**

Detrás de ellas un enjambre de abejas se formo, atraídas por el bronceador de coco

 **KYAAAAA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Podemos ver a Issei y Vali recostados en el sillón de su casa mirando la televisión y frente a él en la alfombra se encontraban dos niños. Un peliazul de 7 años y un peliplateado de 5 años. Estos eran Rassei y Ryu. Los hijos de Issei y Vali.

Estos niños pese a que no eran de sangre eran hermanos. Rassei se parecía un a su padre pues cuando aprendió a transformarse en humano asumió una forma parecida a la de Issei. El otro niño era una combinación de Issei con Vali.

Ambos estaban jugando con unos robots.

Cuando escucharon unos sonidos provenientes de afuera.

Rassei se levanto y fue a mirar por la ventana.

-Papa tía Rias y las demás tratan de entrar otra vez a la casa.

-Papa ¿puedo hacerlo yo esta vez?

-Si tú mama está de acuerdo…

-Por mí no hay problema.

-YEI!

Así el pequeño Ryu se levanto y en la cocina había un panel con un botón rojo el cual no dudo e apretar.

 **KYAAAA**

 **-** Es divertido apretar el botón de los aspersores – Dijo el pequeño

-Creo que no deberíamos hacer eso se pueden resfriar- dijo Vali.

-Meh, me Valio.

.

FIN

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Devil: Bueno señores eso fue todo. Agradezco a toda mi audiencia por leer mis fics y por el apoyo recibido para esta historia. Recuerden dejar sus Reviews y Likes para las historia pues esto me motiva a escribir.**

 **También les aviso que cerrare la historia de Bioshock. Pero no la dejare inconclusa. Si no entienden a lo que me refiero esperen y verán.**

 **Sin más se despide su amigo TheDevilZero deseándoles un feliz inicio de año un poco atrasado.**

 **BYE**


End file.
